Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça
by Adraen
Summary: Parfois, la vie donne beaucoup, mais souvent, elle reprend. Ce qui semble se dérouler convenablement peu mener à une catastrophe. - Petit drabble en hommage à Knox.


**Il y a beaucoup de personnages dans Clone wars qu'on oublie car ils ne sont vus à l'écran que quelques instants seulement. Parmi eux se trouve un représentant de l'espèce que j'aime le plus dans tout Clone wars, les nautolans. Vous l'aurez compris si vous avez lu le résumé (-_-) ou si vous êtes doués (o.O) il s'agit du jeune Knox. Si vous ne vous souvenez plus de qui il s'agit, je vous conseille de revoir l'épisode 13 de la saison 3.**

 **Voici donc un drabble en son hommage.**

* * *

« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça...

Je me souviens encore du jour où le conseil m'a convoqué, il y a de cela plusieurs années. J'avais alors rapidement compris le motif de la convocation, un événement que j'attendais depuis longtemps. J'allais enfin devenir padawan. Retenant mon souffle, j'avais pénétré dans la salle du conseil, pour y découvrir maître Halsey et les maîtres du conseil, qui visiblement m'attendaient.

Pendant la cérémonie, j'avais eu du mal à dissimuler ma déception. Chaque élève espère toujours devenir l'apprenti d'un membre du conseil ou d'un grand maître, et à l'époque, maître Halsey était très loin de l'image d'un grand maître pour moi. Le début de mon apprentissage montra rapidement que j'avais tort.

Non seulement mon maître était un très bon négociateur, capable de régler rapidement nombre de conflits, mais il était aussi un excellent combattant, autant au sabre qu'à mains nues. Nous enchaînions les missions, de paix comme de guerre, dans les mondes de la bordure extérieure, tout en essayant de garder le plus d'humilité possible.

Et puis un jour, le conseil contacta mon maître, lui ordonnant de se rendre sur Devaron, afin de protéger un ancien temple jedi, reconverti en base de la république. La base était vitale pour l'effort de guerre dans cette partie de la galaxie, sa protection était donc prioritaire. On nous confia un bataillon d'ARF-troopers, adaptés au combat dans les jungles denses de Devaron. Pendant plusieurs jours suivant notre arrivée, tout était calme, aucune trace de l'armée séparatiste. Puis finalement, le sixième jour, les capteurs détectèrent plusieurs sources d'énergies dans l'espace au-dessus de nous, une flotte séparatiste sortait d'hyper-espace.

Aussitôt, la défense fut organisée par maître Halsey et le commandant clone. Les pièces d'artillerie se mirent en joue, prêtes à ouvrir le feu sur les vaisseaux droïdes, tandis que les soldats prenaient leur position. L'attente qui suivit alors fut particulièrement oppressante, la peur des soldats était palpable, et le silence pesant. Finalement, le bruit sinistre d'un missile fendit l'air et détruisit l'un de nos canons, tandis que de nombreuses canonnières droïdes surgissait dans les airs et commençaient à décharger leurs troupes. Les chasseurs ennemis harcelaient nos forces, sans défense contre les attaques aériennes, tandis qu'une légion entière de droïdes de combat avançaient vers nos positions.

La bataille dura plusieurs jours, réduisant les effectifs des deux côtés. A la fin, nos dernières troupes, constituées d'à peine une douzaine de clones, s'étaient retranchées sur le temple. Le commandant et ses hommes défendaient la route tandis que mon maître et moi défendions l'entrée. Leur nombre diminuait fortement aussi, et l'espoir d'une victoire apparaissait enfin.

Lorsque le dernier droïde de combat tomba devant nous, nous découvrîmes en relevant la tête un inconnu qui se dressait à quelques pas de nous. Bien qu'il était humanoïde, son espèce m'était inconnue. Il avait la peau jaune couverte de tatouages noirs, et des cornes sur le dessus du crâne. Il avait dans sa main une grande hache et portait une armure épaisse qui semblait à l'épreuve des tirs de blasters. Tout, de son comportement à son regard, faisait penser à une bête sauvage, et les cadavres des clones qu'il avait laissés derrière lui ne contredisaient rien. Il ne prononça qu'un mot : « Jedi ».

Je compris alors immédiatement que nous étions sa cible, et visiblement mon maître aussi car il sauta pour lui faire face. « Maître ? » Dis-je alors d'une voix inquiète. Il se mit en garde et se contenta de m'ordonner de rester en arrière avant de charger l'inconnu. Ce-dernier évita sans difficulté ses premiers assauts, et saisit sa main qu'il tordit afin de lui faire lâcher son arme. Je contemplais avec horreur le sabre de mon maître tomber au sol, et observa maître Halsey esquiver le coup d'estoc de son adversaire. Il commença à l'attaquer à mains nues, usant de son style de combat très acrobatique, mais c'était inefficace contre un tel monstre. L'inconnu frappa mon maître sur le côté, et profita de son déséquilibre pour lui faucher les jambes. Je vis avec effroi mon maître chuter au sol, et son adversaire lever son arme pour l'enfoncer avec violence dans son torse.

« Noooonn ! »

Toute raison quitta mon esprit en même temps que la vie quittait le corps de mon maître, presque mon père. La rage la remplaça et, poussé par elle, je me jetai sur l'assassin de maître Halsey, décidé à le venger. Je savais que la colère était un attribut du côté obscur, mais cela ne m'importait plus désormais, seule la mort du monstre devant moi pouvait me contenter. Mais cette colère m'aveuglait, et je ne représentait pas le moins du monde une menace pour lui. Sans ménagement, il m'asséna un violent coup au ventre qui me propulsa contre la porte du temple. J'entendis quelque-chose casser dans mon corps et un goût de sang monta à ma bouche. Mon sabre m'échappa des mains et roula devant moi. Mes blessures étaient trop graves, et mes yeux se fermaient contre ma volonté.

Je sentis la mort arriver, et, avec pour dernière vision le corps de mon maître dissimulé par l'immense bête sauvage qui l'avait tué, la force m'entraîna à ses côtés. Une seule pensée demeura dans mon esprit avant de disparaître à jamais :

Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... »

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est ce qui fait "vivre" le site. Sur ce, à bientôt.**


End file.
